The Tail Story
by law vert
Summary: Aku ingin melindunginya. Buat aku jadi manusia.


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Tail Story LawVert**

 **Warning: Typos. OOC. ETC ETC.**

 **SECOND PoV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau ditemukan perempuan itu ketika angin kemarau berhembus. Berada di sebuah rumah dimana biasanya kau diusir, disiram dan ditendang membuatmu sedikit takut. Hari kedua dan kau melarikan diri setelah menyelesaikan sarapan. Sore hari perempuan bersurai biru itu membawamu kembali ke rumahnya. Dia menutup semua pintu dan kau mulai ketakutan. Makan siang dan kau menghilang lewat jendela lantai dua, kembali ke jalan tempatmu semula.

Seminggu berlalu dan tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali kau kabur. Dia selalu menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali. Kau mulai nyaman berada di rumah itu. Tidak ada siraman, tendangan atau sikap permusuhan lainnya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya pulang? Dia tidak bisa dijinakkan, Konan ...," ucap pasangan penyelamatmu. Penyelamatmu tersenyum dan berkata dia menyukaimu.

"Kaubilang tidak mau punya anak. Karena itu aku ingin memeliharanya. Dia hitam, langka sekali, 'kan?" Konan membelaimu di pangkuannya dan mulai menyisirmu.

"Dia bisa saja membawa penyakit."

"Kita akan membawanya ke dokter besok," usul Konan. Kau senang karena dia membelamu.

Kau mulai menyukai berada di tempat yang sekarang bisa disebut rumah. Kadang kau hanya berguling di kasur sambil menunggu perempuan bermata madu hangat itu pulang, kadang kau menjelajah rumah, berlari kian-kemari bahkan melihat beberapa kertas milik pasangan perempuan itu. Tapi lelaki itu tidak begitu suka padamu, mendapati kau mengacak miliknya dia menendang dan menguncimu di luar. Mulai hari itu kau tidak menyukainya.

Penyelamatmu selalu pulang saat matahari sudah tenggelam. Kau merasa sedikit kesepian. Kemudian sosok bersayap hitam yang menggantung di langit-langit mulai menyapamu. Dia bilang dia menyukai kau yang hitam. Itu kali kedua ada yang menyukaimu karena kau hitam. Biasanya orang lain akan menganggapmu pembawa sial. Anggapan yang benar-benar tak berdasar.

Kau menyukai makhluk setengah kelelawar itu. Kadang kau bicara dengannya juga. Makhluk itu menggantung terbalik dan terlihat bosan. Dia mengajakmu berbincang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di dunia? Aku bisa mengabulkannya," katanya tiba-tiba.

Kau tentu saja tidak punya keinginan apapun selama punya Konan. Kau benar-benar bahagia.

Makhluk itu menyungging senyum seolah jawabanmu menggelikan.

"Semua makhluk pasti punya keinginan. Karena aku menyukaimu akan kuberitahu rahasiaku. Aku bisa mengabulkan mimpi terliarmu."

Kau tidak mengerti. Dulu kau memang liar, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Jadi saat Sasuke, makhluk itu menawarkanmu 'mimpi terliar' kau tidak paham.

"Pokoknya, kalau kau punya keinginan, bilang saja padaku. Aku sedang sangat sangat sangat bosan," kata Sasuke sambil menguap.

.

.

.

Kemudian Sasuke datang kembali. Sedari tadi kau bingung mengapa dia terkekeh-kekeh seolah ada hal lucu akan terjadi. Kau malas bicara padanya dan dia malas menghadapimu. Jadi kau mulai mandi, menjilat badanmu. Tiba-tiba kau mendengar bunyi mobil pasangan Konan datang lebih awal. Kau berlari untuk melihat alasan kepulangannya.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu terburu-buru, dia bahkan menyepakmu sedikit. Di belakangnya kau melihat perempuan lain dan itu artinya bukan Konan-mu. Lelaki itu tidak menyukai keberadaanmu tapi kau terus mengekor untuk melihat apa yang mau dia lakukan. Sasuke mengubah kekehannya jadi ledakkan tawa hingga sayapnya bergetar.

Kau merasa sesuatu tidak benar. Karena orang yang seharusnya berada di kamar Konan bukan wanita itu. Kau melihat mereka bergumul. Sasuke mulai tertawa lagi di langit-langit. Kau benci mendengarnya tertawa karena itu seperti ejekkan.

"Kau tidak mencakar mereka?" tanya makhluk itu.

 _Kenapa aku harus mencakar mereka?_

"Kalau Konan-mu lihat hal seperti ini, dia akan marah pada lelaki itu. Mereka akan bercerai dan kau akan dibuang lagi."

 _Benarkah?_

Kemudian panggilan terdengar dari ponsel pasangan Konan. Wajahnya memucat setelah menerima telepon itu. Wanita itu disuruh memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer dan turun. Kau merasa kesal karena wanita itu mengotori ranjang Konan dan ranjangmu juga karena ada pakaiannya yang tertinggal.

Sasuke bersuara lagi, dia bilang supaya menaruh pakaian kecil itu di suatu tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh Konan jika ingin Konan tidak sedih.

 _Memang kenapa sepotong pakaian bisa membuat Konan sedih?_

Sasuke nyinyir, "Memang kenapa sepotong tulang yang kau curi dari dapur seseorang bisa membuat orang itu menendangmu?"

"Kalau kau membiarkan Konan melihat itu, dia akan sedih, kecewa dan buuuuuum! Mereka bercerai lalu kau dibuang lagi," papar Sasuke tak acuh.

 _Benarkah?_

Kau tidak tahu manusia bisa serumit itu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kau mengikuti saran Sasuke dengan mengubur pakaian wanita itu di halaman belakang. Tak lama kemudian Konan memanggilmu. Kau berlari menghampirinya dengan perasaan puas karena Konan tidak akan merasa sedih. Saat mengangkatmu Konan sedikit heran melihat tanganmu berlapis tanah. Kau tahu Konan tidak suka kalau kau kotor, dan sepertinya dia akan memandikanmu lagi. Kau benci air. Kau benci mandi. Kau merasa dirimu selalu bersih. Bahkan lebih bersih dari Konan. Tapi ternyata dugaanmu salah. Konan malah berlari ke belakang dan melihat hal yang mau kau sembunyikan.

Wajahnya tidak terlihat marah, tidak juga kesal, tapi mirip seseorang yang kehilangan harapan. Kau berpikir Sasuke mungkin menipumu. Kau ingin mencakar-cakar wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _Kau bohong. Kau penipu._

"Aku tidak. Kau saja yang bodoh meletakkan rahasia di tempat yang jelas," sergah makhluk itu angkuh.

 _Mereka tidak bertengkar, bercerai, atau buuuuum seperti yang kaubilang._

"Hehehee ..."

 _Mereka cuma jadi lebih tenang._

"Kau pernah melihat alam sebelum murka? Senyap. Sunyi. Lalu ... badaaa buuump! Duaaar!" katanya sembari memperagakan dengan tangan dan sayapnya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari lewat dan semua terlihat sangat baik. Mereka masih terlihat bahagia bila bertemu. Tapi kadang kaulihat Konan menangis, tidur lebih lama, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar mandi bahkan lupa memberimu makan. Kau merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Konan akan segera membuangmu.

Suatu hari kau mendengar mesin mobil pasangan Konan pulang lebih awal. Kau menghampirinya dan ternyata wanita tempo hari bersamanya lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang kau mencakar kaki wanita itu sehingga pasangan Konan menyepakmu lebih keras keluar pintu.

Sudah lama kau tidak diperlakukan kasar, kau jadi sedikit kesal tapi puas juga melihat Kaki wanita itu berdarah. Kau mulai menjilati tubuhmu lagi dan tak peduli apapun sampai Konan datang berjalan menghampirimu. Dia membelaimu sayang. Kau menikmatinya. Kau bilang kau lapar pada Konan dengan isyarat, tapi Konan hanya memandangmu dengan matanya yang kosong sambil duduk di depan pintu.

Kau mulai menjilat-jilat wajahnya, menjilat tindikkan di bawah bibirnya, membasahi hidungnya dengan hidungmu yang tidak pernah kering, kau menandainya sebagai milikmu. Konan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun semaumu. Lalu ponsel Konan bergetar dan dia menjawab dengan suara berbisik.

"Ya, aku pulang sebentar lagi. Baik, kau juga mau hamburger? Ya, aku kebetulan sudah membelikannya. Kau mau dua? Baiklah aku akan kembali ke toko." Mata Konan memerah. Wajahnya mendung. Kau berhenti merengek lapar padanya.

Saat itulah Konan membuka pintu dan tepat di depannya ada pasangannya dan wanita itu. Kau loncat dari gendongan Konan dan menghampiri wanita itu lalu mencakar kakinya lagi. Wanita itu menjerit dan melemparimu dengan tasnya.

Wajah lelaki itu panik. "K-konan!"

"Obito ...," sapa Konan sambil tersenyum. Kau senang sekali Sasuke salah karena Konan dan Obito nyatanya tidak bertengkar.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini!" kata-kata selanjutnya tak terdengar lagi di telingamu karena Obito bicara terlalu cepat. Tapi kau mendengar penyelamatmu bilang dia hanya akan mengambil barangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalian sudah lama kembali. Aku akan mengurus surat cerai kita, Obito."

"T-tapi, tapi aku bisa jelaskan ini! Kumohon," kata Obito sambil mencoba menyentuh pundak Konan-mu. Konan menepis tangan suaminya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau katakan. Jika hidup bersamaku begitu membosankan sehingga kau perlu pelarian, maka tidak ada jaminan kau bisa bertahan bersamaku. Aku pergi, Obito."

Lalu Konan memasukanmu ke dalam kandang kecil yang sudah lama dia beli untukmu. Kau tidak suka dimasukkan ke kandang. Kau takut dibuang.

.

.

.

Rumah baru kalian lebih kecil dari yang lama, tapi berita baiknya kalian berdua saling memiliki. Perempuan itu tidak membuangmu, dan kalian bisa bahagia selamanya. Sayang sekali harapan adalah sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti. Kalian berdua tapi tidak bahagia. Sudah hampir enam bulan dan Konan tidak meloloskan tawa melihatmu. Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa.

"Dia sedang terpuruk, bodoh~ dia patah hati," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

 _Apa obat patah hati?_

" ... hm~ cinta yang baru?"

Makhluk itu bergelantungan dengan kaki di atas~masih menempel atap.

"Kau sudah punya permintaan?"

 _Ada dua. Pertama aku ingin jadi manusia._

Makhluk bersayap itu menyeringai. "Lalu apa? Kau mau jadi pasangan Konan?"

 _Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaganya._

"Kheehehe ... bodoh, dia mungkin tidak menyukaimu sebagai manusia. Manusia itu hanya jatuh cinta pada orang-orang tertentu, jadi bukan berarti kalau kau manusia kau bisa langsung disukai oleh wanita itu."

 _Bagaimana manusia bisa jatuh cinta?_

"yah ... tampang itu penting, lalu kadang harta juga, selain itu mungkin hal-hal tidak diduga lainnya. Tapi keseluruhan, tidak ada rumus pasti bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik kau jadi dirimu saja dan tunggu sampai majikanmu kembali seperti semula."

 _Aku ingin menjaganya sebagai manusia._

"Kalau itu maumu. Satu gratis tapi satunya lagi ada harganya," katanya terkekeh.

Apa harga yang kau inginkan?

"Pernah dengar cerita Puteri Duyung dan Pangeran?"

.

.

.

Kau menghilang selama dua hari, menyesuaikan diri dengan bentukmu yang baru. Kau belajar cara menggunakan dua kaki dan lainnya. Lalu kau putuskan sudah saatnya menemui Konan-mu. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehmu adalah menabrak pagar rumahnya. Sasuke bilang itu cara kenalan yang gila. Tapi kau berhasil meski telingamu berdarah dan kupingmu berdenging.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya majikanmu panik. Kau tersenyum melihatnya lagi. Dia tampak baik hati bahkan setelah kau hancurkan pagar rumahnya.

"Ayo masuk, kita harus mengobati lukamu," katanya lagi.

.

.

.

Kau menikmati tiap sentuhannya yang terasa aneh. Kau bisa mencium samar bau parfumnya. Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya terjadi dalam dadamu. Ada gelenyar lucu yang terasa di perutmu, ada ledakkan sesak seperti ada yang meniup balon di jantungmu, dan kau merasakan semua hal kompleks dalam satu waktu. Kau sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Konan sambil memasang kain kasa di pelipismu.

Kau diam. Bibirmu terbuka sedikit. Kau memegangi lehermu. Suara tidak keluar. Dadamu terhimpit sesak.

"Semoga beruntung, Itachi. Tuan Bisu dan Nona Patah Hati, aku suka sekali hadiahku." Makhluk bersayap itu menembus atap dan menghilang selamanya bersama kotak hitam bersuara 'meong'.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa keinginanmu?" tanya makhluk itu.

 _Buat aku jadi manusia dan singkirkan Obito._

"Ada harga untuk yang kedua."

 _Asalkan bersama Konan._

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil suara manismu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengeong atau bicara padanya, bagaimana?"

 _Tidak masalah._

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai dari yang pertama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**


End file.
